MI NUEVA YO
by Moge-Ko Akaretsune
Summary: No se donde estoy. Solo se que en la aventura que tendré será divertida iré a mi mundo, pero no se si hacerlo o quedarme...
1. EL COMIENZO?

-. Pero que hago, Aquí? Mejor dicho, quien soy yo?

Vagaba por las calles, se encontraba con gente que las personas la veían como bicho raro  
Y varios hombres con corazones en…. Los ojos ?!  
Lo único que me acuerdo es de mi nombre, nada mas  
Bueno, seguí caminando y me encontré con una chica de unos 11 me acerque y…

-. HOOOooooOOOoOoOooO :O tu cosplay de SeeU es genial! (\(='u'=)/)

-. Y?...quien eres, como me conos-  
y empezó a tocar mis orejas?...bueno me hacían cosquillas hasta estaba oliendo mis orejas, me puse roja

-. Bueno este cosplay está muy bien trabajado, y como te llamas?

-. Seeu?

-. O.O lo ciento lo ciento n, pero como te voy a creer? ¬¬

-. Y tu dime como quieres que te demuestre que soy SeeU, las orejas! :3 o mejor la colita .w.

-. Ewé ok .w.

Movi mi colita de un lado a otro como si nada y la chica se quedo asi :O

-. Dime donde vives :D

-. En ningún lado ;n;

-. Espera aquí

Y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz ¿? Y regreso con 3 personas  
un adolecente un adulto y una mujer me miraban rara  
las salude y la niña hablo

-. Mami Papi hermano baka

-. Que es eso D:

-. Nada, bueno me encontré aquí con ella y me dice que no tiene casa la podemos ayudar?¿

-. No se u.u

-. Y no pediré un gatito plz n

-. BUENO!

Dijo el adolecente pidiendo o rogando, las dos juntas :P

-. -.- Mas baka no podía ser?!

-. Que es eso!? D:

-. Nada importante para los bakas xD

-. ._. ….. hermanaa u que tal si vamos a ese rincón agarro una espada y jugamos?

-. Pido la espada xD

-. ¬¬* pos ya no jugamos y… cómo te llamas c:

Me vio con cara pervertida, pero, le dije mi nombre un poco, nerviosa

-. M-me lla-llamo S-SeeU

-. Lindo nombre :3

-. G-gracias

-. Bueno vámonos û.û

-. Oki ^u^

Dijimos al unisonó y nos fuimos, era una casa de 4 cuartos 2 baños la cocina, la sala de estar  
La casa era acogedora, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña era, perfecta  
Me enseñaron la casa y llegamos a una parte de la casa….

-. Bueno aquí es donde tendemos la ropa, lavadora ya sabes

Entre y lo primero que vi…. Fue a un perro dormido me quede congelada O.O

-. H-hey… y y porque n-no nos va-vamos ¿!?¡

-. Bueno…

Y nos fuimos del lugar, por suerte el perro no me vio, y se me paso una pregunta

-. O-oye

-. Qué pasa?

-. B-bueno N-no se sus nombres

-. Bueno te voy a presentar la familia :P

Pasamos por la casa encontrándonos a mi nueva familia

-. Bueno esta es nuestra madre Carolina, el tonto que vez comiendo se llama Tony pero le decimos Toby, el que está haciendo trabajo es Marcos mi padre, y yo Alicia ^^

-. Bueno puedo ver que se las llevan bien ^^

-. Bueno no del todo ^^U

-. Bueno y….

-. SI CIERTOOOO! D: tu cuarto ^^U

-. (_Bueno vamos a ver mi nuevo cuarto)_

Pensé para mis adentros

-. Bueno este será tu cuarto :3

! (\(=*O*=)/)

El cuarto era color naranja con muchos gatitoooos u tenía muchas flores

Peluches de osos tigres y gatos :3 la cama tenía una funda de un gato diciendo: NYA FOREVER NYA  
el cuarto de mis sueños :3 me tire a la cama de un salto :3

-. Wiii u

-. Haha ^^

-. Ven :D

-. No se…

-. Ándale u

-. En cerio no se

-. Nya ;c

Le puse la cara más tierna que tenia

-. Oki :3

Se lanzo y callo arriba mío reímos y empezamos a saltar y vino Toby nos vio y no dudo salto y no llego se cayó al piso xD

-. HAHAHAHAH XDDDD

Nos reíamos lo que no estaba escrito (**no lo escribiré ewé)**

Y nos lanzamos arriba de el caímos como verdaderas acróbatas valla que era muy buena en los saltos por desgracia Alicia aterrizo en la cara de Toby ella se dio cuenta y se quito

-. Sorry saben que soy muy distraída hehe ^^U

-. N-no T-te p-preocupes

Decía mientras se sobaba la cara y intentaba no reírme pero el intento no fue suficiente

-. HAHAHAHHA! XDDDDD

Me miraron extrañados, los vi y empezamos a reír juntos luego vino Carolina

-. Porque se ríen tanto?

Le contamos y también vino Marcos le contamos y empezamos a reír todos juntos

-. xDDDDDD (**puedo reír yo también? :3….ok sigo TnT)**

-. Salimos un rato a comprar la comida?

Asentimos con la cabeza y fuimos los hombres se quedaron  
Carolina nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hicimos caso y empezamos hablar de cosas sin sentido reíamos y muchas cosas divertidas asíamos hasta que ella me dijo

-. Haha si que eres linda ^^  
_(en mi cabeza estaba la palabra **linda linda linda**)_

-. B-bueno y-yo digo que t-tu eres muy b-bonita

*U* me dijo bonita escucharon? Escucharon?!  
hablamos de más cosas pero casi no ponía atención solo tenía grabadas la palabra **"LINDA"**

Carolina vino y nos fuimos a la casa llegamos y…

-. Hola chicas como están ^^

-. Bien hermanito ^^

-. Bueno, ahorita vengo tengo que hacer algo

Y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar lo que me había dicho, y lo que yo creía pero no eran las palabras

**"ME GUSTAS"**… después de saber lo que sentía ante Lucia le dije que viniera

-. Lucia puedes venir?

-. Claro SeeU ^^

Entramos al cuarto y….

-. Y bueno que me vas a decir SeeU ^^

Estaba nerviosa sonrojada no sabía cómo decirle pero me llene de valentía y…

-. T-te A-amo

La bese, no sé si hice lo correcto pero veía que estaba en shock, después raciono y se llevo al compas del beso

-. Hermana y el-

Se quedo en shock nos separamos y estábamos rojas completamente rojas de vergüenza

ME LLEVA! SABIA QUE TENIA QUE SERRAR CON SEGURO! D:

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado intentare actualizar una vez a la semana**

**Bueno nos leeremos pronto (\(=*O*=)/)**


	2. RETRASO Y LOS HERMANOS GRITONES

GOMEEEEEN lo ciento por no actualizar pero no podía T_T peeero aquí estoy de vuelta nya :p bueno vamos

* * *

-. O-okeeey... que paso hermana? OuO

-. Bueno... lo que paso es que... *la interrumpí diciendo esto muuuy nerviosa créanme*

-. LO QUE PASO ES QUE SALTO A LA CAMA Y E-ESO PASO

-. Bueno SeeU, Alicia les creo

-. Hermano... Toby... me lesione xc ayuuuudame

-. Le llamare a nuestra madre... ¿Bueno?

(_NOS CREELLO *O* OMG PORFAVOR PORFAVOR DIGAN QUE ESTO ES REAL) -_ me dije a mi misma como loca OuO

-. Bueno Alicia ¿donde te golpeaste?

- SE ME CALLO EL MUNDO NYAAAAAA

-. A-aquí *señala a su rodilla que tenia un moretón apenas visible*

-. Bueno no es muy grave por así decirlo... vamos

-. HIJOOOOOOOOS LA CEEEEENAAAA ESTAAAA LISTAAAAAAAAA

- E-esa f-fue Carolina!? asi grita

-. Vamos, SeeU Toby

- Cenamos no se si son asi de buenas las cenas en donde vengo... creo que tenia un poco de amnesia por asi decir

-. Bueno SeeU tu vas primero al baño luego Alicia seguida de nuestra madre Carolina y mi padre Marcus y yo ya nos bañamos ^^

-. S-si b-bueno c-con permiso ^^

-. Oye hermana ven a mi cuarto un minuto porfavor ^^

-. Bueno?

ALICIA POV

Creo que nos descubrió waaaaa que are... pos me voy de la ciudad :3

-. Hermana...

-. Si?

-. Te puedo contar un secreto?

-. Em... si hermano claro...?

-. B-bueno m-me gu-gusta SeeU...

-. OMG .O.

(_PERO QUE LE DIRE SI LE DIGO LO QUE ENREALIDAD ELLA DIRIA LO QUE LE DIRIA A EL?!) (**ME ESFORCE MUCHO PARA YO MISMA ENTENDERLE ;n;**_)

-. M-me das consejos? hermanita

-. Vístete como... y- ( _CASI LO DIGO D:)_

-. Como quien hermanita? OuO

-. Como... ¿¡UN ARTISTA?!

-. QUE PIENSAS HERMANAAAAAAAAA!?

-. EN NADAAAAAAAAAAA

-. Asi que no tienes cerebro

-. No t- OYE!? eres maléfico ene

-. Oye no es mi culpa que nacieras sin cerebro

-. TOBYYYYY!

*mientras tanto en la sala*

-. PERO QUE PASAAAAA!? *dicen todos los integrantes de la familia excepto los hermanos que están peleando*

-. PERO QUE LES PASA... Y Alicia es su turno del baño?

-. no lo se SeeU y tu Marcus?

-. No lo se... creo que esta con Toby en su cuarto

_**(PERVERTIDOS ATAQUEEEEN XDDDDD)**_

*mientras tanto en el cuarto de Toby*

-. Bueno hay que calmarnos Alicia

-. Cierto asi no llegaremos a nada

-. Pero...

-. ¿que?

-. Sigues sin tener cerebro OuO

-. OnO malefico

-. Bueno mejor vamos con los demás ^^

-. ASI SE HABLA!

-. pero que ruidosa... ¬¬

-. vamos ya hermanito :3

SEEU POV

-. Tal vez ya estarán viniendo?

-. No creo SeeU

-. Marcus no seas tan malo

-. No se preocupe señores... em lo ciento por mi des amabilidad pero como se apellidan?

-. Minardos Montañedos para servirle ouo

-. Mestis Arnes mi querida SeeU

-. ¡MINARDOS ARNEEEEEES!

-QUEEEEEE gritan muuuuy fuerte aaa que dolor de oídos... nya

* * *

lo ciento por el retraso esto no estaba calculado y creo que este cap fue aun mas corto pero...

sigue siendo muy largo cuando no tienes tiempo u.u asi que mas o menos los are mas corto pero un poco mas seguido

chaitoooo


End file.
